


经常请喝酒的漂亮姐姐

by Lucius_L



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: -自high之作，不小心点进来的请直接退出，并且不要解码-三俗玛丽苏文学创作。）
Kudos: 7





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> -自high之作，不小心点进来的请直接退出，并且不要解码  
-三俗玛丽苏文学创作。）

———————  
Z觉得自己的量子力学老师是个神秘的人，就和量子力学一样让人看不懂。

不单单是因为他长得黑——更不只是因为他一下课就消失。怎么说呢，Z小心斟酌着字眼，对了，是某种气质。

这样说起来很俗套，但一个教书育人的教授，沉闷的黑框眼镜下面，却透出丝丝不合时宜的风流来——Z声明，话是这么说，但这并不代表他有被这位教授G迷住或是怎么样。倒是全满的课堂上，远远超出其他理科课程的靓女们，一颗心牢牢系在了老师的长腿和帅脸上。

Z得承认，有些时候他的确是个好奇心过于旺盛的家伙。这也就解释了，为什么他现在穿着一件运动装，戴着大墨镜和口罩，尾随着自己的大学教授。

下课以后的G和站在讲台上的他完全不一样。通常而言他上课时总是不苟言笑的，那副土气的黑框眼镜让他像个古板的老学究；而现在，他换上了颇显潇洒的深绿色风衣，眼镜也换成了款式新潮的墨镜，一跃成为了杂志封面名模一般的气质型男。

Z不以为然地在心里撇了撇嘴，有几分酸溜溜地暗骂G骚包。

眼见G转进了街角的一间小铺子，Z顿了一下，犹豫地站在原处没有跟过去。

那是一家看上去很是普通的小酒馆，自从“和风”刮起来之后，这样的店子在大街小巷都不少见。蓝色波浪花纹的门帘半掩，橙色的暖光从里面透出来，显得非常温暖，门口用木箱种着许多草花，彼此层层叠叠地掩映着，在初秋微凉的风里微微摇摆。门前挂了一个黑色的风铃，开门时发出清脆的声音。

看着旁边的落地玻璃上自己这副样子，简直像个变态杀人狂，要么就是见不得风的麻风病人，Z连忙手忙脚乱地摘掉口罩和墨镜，前者胡乱塞进口袋，后者挂在了衣领口。

虽然说就这么进去很可能会暴露自己跟踪教授的事实，可眼见着已经走到了这里，不进去一探究竟，店里的样子的猜测就像是挠着他心口一样搞得他浑身不爽。于是在某种未知力量的催促下，他还是迈开了步子——他全然已经忘记，最初的初衷，他不过是好奇自己教授下班之后的另一面而已。

大不了装作只是巧合遇到好了，反正一家营业的酒馆又不限制什么人不能进去。他想道。

Z凑在门口的玻璃上往里面探头探脑，依稀看得到这是家很小的店铺，里面只有两张小桌子和一个窄窄的吧台。但生意却似乎还过得去，他看到不少男人坐在吧台前面，和店主人聊着天——更多却是看不到了，最近天气转冷，屋里附了一层薄薄的水雾，若隐若现地看不清楚。

推开门的时候，风铃在耳边响起的声音却比他想象中要大很多，让他莫名多了几分忐忑不安。

“欢迎——”一个有些懒洋洋的拖沓声音传来，听上去有些淡淡的鼻音，非常有识别度。“咦？”接着那声音却变了个语气，听上去多了几分惊讶。

随着这个简单的疑问语气词，整个小店里的嘈杂谈话声一下子就消失了，店里的客人一齐看向了Z——把后者搞得有点后颈发毛。

“是新面孔啊，自己一位嘛？”声音的主人——柜台后面一个卷发的男人问道，带着几分笑意、不得不说大大缓解了Z的紧张和尴尬。

他拘谨地点了点头，慢慢走到了吧台前面，没注意到旁边皮肤色号相仿的L和他的老师G已经眼神厮杀了好几轮。如果要是总结起来，大约是这样：

「这小尾巴是你带来的？」

「他自己跟来的我有什么办法！」

「被人跟了都不知道，小心哪天糊里糊涂就丢了小命。」

「不劳费心了，大佬。我又不是古惑仔，我可只是个大学教师罢了。」

柜台后面的F就像是没看到L和G的“眼神交流”一样，颇为热情地招待Z：“因为开的太偏，我呢家小破店可少少见到新面孔呢——饮乜？”

Z还没来得及说些什么，F已经自顾自地说了下去：“还是个少年仔的话，果然还是奶茶吧？”

他转身叫像个布景板一样站在角落的服务生Y到跟前来：“阿Y，别傻呆呆的，帮我泡一壶红茶来啦。”

“我成年了啊喂……”Z虚弱地抗议，“好歹也是啤酒吧！”

“我知啊。”F漫不经心地说道，故意压低了两度声音，“你是阿G的学生？我说的对不对？”他声音含着笑，隔了好几个座位的G却耳朵很尖地听到了，发出了一阵惊天动地的剧烈咳嗽。

阿G，这是一个过于亲近的称呼，虽然这位店主看起来坦荡极了，但G本人的剧烈咳嗽却为它添上了几分暧昧。

F这时候正在把从冰柜拿出来的奶倒在小杯里，再放在热水里温一下。他看上去很是专注，长至颈间的卷发柔软地卷曲着，在温黄的灯光下显出微微的褐色，让人不由自主地就联想到温柔、暖和之类的词语。

F并不是什么很帅的男人，至少不是第一眼让人觉得很惊艳的类型，但是绝不能说他不好看。他的眼睛很明亮，注视着你的时候让你感觉到自己是被彻底关注着的——于是总是忍不住跃跃欲试起来；而他低垂眼睫的时候，则又凸显出长长的睫毛，在眼睛下面留下淡淡的阴影。

Z对于这个发现有点淡淡的出神，又或许是温暖的室内让他不由自主地有点犯困，总之，直到F端着一个托盘放在他面前时，他才仿佛被惊醒一样，一下子坐直了身体。

“点乜，别紧张啊。”F扑赫笑了，看起来被Z的狼狈娱乐到了。

Z讪讪地挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，想不出什么合适的台词，只好傻乎乎地笑了。

“茶。”这时候一个服务生端着茶壶走了过来，端正地放在托盘里，又稍稍转过一点角度，让把手对着客人。他的个子很高，虽然也蓄着长发，但看上去就一副不好惹的样子，大约就是刚刚F招呼的Y了。

他哪里是傻呆呆，完全是电影里面的大反派形象嘛！Z偷偷在心里腹诽。

“喝的时候要把奶倒在茶里喔。”F笑嘻嘻地说。

“哎？为什么？”这个要求让人有些摸不着头脑，大多数人喝奶茶的步骤都恰好相反，是把茶倒入奶。

“你话呢？”F反问，挑起一边眉毛，“我乐意咯。”

Z被这个回答逗笑了，又觉得不好在都是熟客的情况下发言，于是连忙低下了头，掩饰自己勾起的嘴角。

这家店真是奇怪得紧，虽然看上去是间日式的居酒屋，可供奶茶的方式却是这种非常传统的广式做法。他倒出来半杯热茶，然后把温度正好的牛奶加进去，另一手拿着小勺子轻轻搅拌——深红色的液体和乳白色混合，看起来很是好喝。

不知不觉间，他似乎已经不那么紧张了，像是摊开了肚皮晒太阳的小狗，啜饮着奶茶四处张望起来。

要说客人多，大约也只能相对这家店的面积来讲。店里坐着3个客人，奇怪的是他们都坐在吧台上，谁也没选择那两张沦为了摆设的小桌。

坐得最远的是看天看地就是不看向Z的他的量子力学老师，G。他还试图拿摆在吧台上的杂志挡自己的脸，也不想想那身墨绿风衣还穿在他身上呢。

G旁边的人皮肤也很黑，穿着T恤和花衬衫，一只手搭在旁边椅子的椅背上，那上面还搭着一件深色的牛仔外套，大约也是他的。他两指间夹着一支雪茄，正在惬意地吞云吐雾。

“介绍一下，这位是L哥——当然我都call他黑人的，哈哈。”店主似乎注意到Z的视线，于是声音轻快地介绍道。

坐在Z另一边的是个西装革履的年轻人——离得L远远的，好像怕被传染什么病菌一样。他面前放着的是很符合这家店气质的日式清酒，正在惬意地自斟自饮。

“啊这一位呢，就是九龙鼎鼎有名的Mr.M啦——”

Z胡乱点了点头，依稀觉得这位老板的脸在什么地方见过，可他是个学物理的，只能确定他不是什么施密特分解的发现者，别的就实在弄不清楚了。

那个刚刚泡茶的waiter又站回了角落里——看上去微微垂着头，收敛着视线。但不知怎么，Z总是觉得这位waiter对他没什么好感，甚至还隐隐散发着些排斥。

“阿Y，我的伙计——别奇怪他点解着西洋衫哦，我觉得这样衬他嘛。”的确，Y确实穿着一套西餐厅waiter常穿的小西服，和这里的环境有那么些不搭，可老板这么一讲，又觉得似乎也算和谐。

Z环顾一圈，最后又绕回了自己的教授——

也正常，毕竟其他人他谁也不认识嘛。

“哈哈，然后就是阿G啦——”F就好像G刚刚没有听到自己跟Z讲话一样，晃到了这位教授跟前，故意介绍道。

于是G只好破罐子破摔般地把挡脸的杂志丢在吧台上，说道：“得了得了，我怕你了。给我倒杯红酒吧。”

F于是笑嘻嘻地转过身去倒酒。Z对这些更是两眼一抹黑，只知道F从酒架抽出来的一支红酒瓶子上全是外文字。

F娴熟地让深红色的酒液在高脚杯里转过半圈，然后把它往G面前一放。“那，我懒得拿醒酒器出来了，就这样凑合一下吧。”

“喂，你也真够随意啊。”G愁眉苦脸地感慨道，说到最后自己也笑了。

“哇，那你是要我喂你饮？”F含笑说道，端起那杯葡萄酒浅浅抿了一口，然后抓起G的领带——在Z瞠目结舌的注视下，吻上了G的嘴唇。

Z完全呆住了，巨大的冲击力似乎直接把他的灵魂都冲出身体了。手里端着的奶茶杯失去支持力，径直掉在了吧台上，剩余的棕褐色奶液洒得到处都是。

直到未醒的葡萄酒略带涩的香味彻底消失在两人唇舌之间，他们才意犹未尽地分开。

“呐，最后我自我介绍一下——我是F，非要说的话，呢度算是家风俗店吧——”F坦荡地说着，粉色的唇被酒精和另一个人的蹂躏变得微微深红，嘴角的弧度怎么看都带着几分狡黠，甚至G的领带末端还仍然被他拿在手里——

Z忽然感觉新世界的大门直接扇在了他脸上。

这就是他第一次造访这家名叫9413的居酒屋的全部经历。


	2. 02

———————  
“你去后巷那里看一下垃圾清走没有。”H进来的时候，F对Y这么说道。

Y知道他五分钟之前刚去过了一次。F一定也知道。他只是不想让他呆在这里而已。

于是Y顺从地点点头进了里间，打开有点生锈的后门进了后巷——他给自己点了一支烟。烟头在一片黑暗的后巷明明灭灭，亮出唯一的一个红点。

他就是在这里被F捡到的。

Y以前是个彻头彻尾的古惑仔，一门心思想着混社会，却少了些经验，只知道傻傻往前冲，于是撞得头破血流。他被人陷害背上了高额债务，被收数的混混用啤酒瓶打得一脸血，捂着伤口躲在这条阴暗的巷子里。

要不是F开门倒垃圾，他也许就因为失血过多交待在那里也说不定。

总之他再恢复意识的时候，只听到一个温和的男声在讲电话：“……几唔好意思的啊，我来付得了——哈哈，我点会被骗？阿雄哥你知我的啦……乜啊？乜叫知我才担心的啊？……哈哈哈你call边个傻女啊……”

那个声音笑起来，笑声含在嗓子里，模糊又格外清晰，敲在Y的鼓膜上。

他睁开眼睛，用力地眨了两下才让眼睛里没弄干净的一点血迹离开视线。

他看清F的时候后者正好收线了，把电话搁在榻榻米上。F看上去是个温柔的人，眼睛很明亮，卷发看上去软软的，再加上还没完全褪去的笑意，不知不觉就给人留下了这样的印象。

可他甫一开口，就彻底颠覆了Y对他的第一印象——

“喂，扑街仔，醒咗就别赖在那了——现在可换你欠我一笔巨债了哦，自己想想点还罢。”F说道，特意找了他瘀伤的腰侧踹了踹，得到了Y的一声闷哼。

Y看着自己被包扎得乱七八糟还打了个蝴蝶结的伤口，有些无语。就只想，喔，原来是个辣妹喔。

旧事不谈，Y把快燃尽的烟头扔在地上，拿脚尖碾了碾。那之后他就成了这家小店的waiter。

说是酒馆，不如说是什么风俗店。

这个说法是F常常挂在嘴边的。于是L先生就常常叫道“乜啊，呢度也算风俗店的话，我们算乜啊？嫖客乜？”

起初Y不大明白F这么说的含义，后来他才知道，F曾经在夜总会很是出名，点他陪坐的人不知凡几。后来捧他场的客人觉得夜总会太掉价，就为他开了这家店。

别看这店子的门面很小，但Y后来才知道，整栋建筑都是挂在F名下的，包括街角的好几家书店和酒吧。

店里的客人来来回回就是那么几个，他很快也认全了人。L是混黑的大佬，见到他的时候多看了好几眼，大约是觉得有几分眼熟；M是商界精英，每次来时都西装革履，永远都不松懈的样子；G是大学教授，但每次来时都着几靓的外衫；还有D，最爱开玩笑，他来时还会带腊味饭来。

而最不同的就是H。

Y已经吸完了第二支烟，照样把烟头丢在脚边。

H是个小有名气的演员——不，这么说还是太谦虚了，应该说，香港岛这么指甲盖大的地方几乎没人没看过他的电影。

也许是为了避嫌，他很少和其他客人一起出现——又或许是他不愿把自己当成个嫖客吧。因而他总是三更半夜、快要打烊的时候才推门进来，默默点一杯店里其他人从来不会叫的绿茶，坐不到一会就要吵起来。

第一次见到H的时候，F还没完全适应Y的存在，忘记了让他避开，直接把一个杯子扔到了地上，碎片溅得到处都是。而他平时软软的、懒洋洋的声音也变了一个样子，Y说不上来，只是觉得尖锐又悲伤。

他站在角落，有些手足无措，他想上去收拾残局，又觉得不妥，一时只好扮个雕塑愣在那里。

可是H却眼神很尖地发现了半个人都躲在阴影里的Y，很凶狠地皱着眉瞪过来——Y觉得有些尴尬，只是平和地望过去，尽力表示自己的无辜。可惜他常常被人说成一脸凶相，这点微乎其微的示好实在没能让H卸下防备。

“这边个啊？你养的小白脸哦？”H依然紧紧蹙着眉，质问般地转向F。

F冷笑了一声，反而平静了一些——如果不考虑他声音里带着的几分哽咽：“点乜？唔得吗？”

H摔了第二个杯子，声音压抑着愤怒，他到底没把火发出来，只是声音高了个八度：“你话给我知你到底闹够没有，啊？F——我知你憎我，我知……”他想要说些什么，却难以启齿，仿佛嘴里被什么看不见的东西塞住了，手愤怒地在半空挥舞两次，却只是轻轻落下。

“哈？原来你知啊。”F轻蔑地说道，Y从来没见过他如此刻薄的样子，“你知我是个点样的婊子了？没错啊，我就是中意名牌腕表和包包啊。”他摘下来手上的表搁在吧台上——Y瞟了一眼，那是劳力士的鹦鹉螺，市值很是不菲。“我就是中意卖屁股换钱咯？阿Sir你睇不惯喔？”

H没说话。他似乎气得手腕都在颤抖。

于是F继续说：“养个小白脸也不错咯？至少我话乜都得，他都得哄着我，不係乜？”他还故意朝着Y摆了摆手。Y没动，谨慎地站在原处，下垂着眼帘，只盯着衬衣上的纽扣出神。

H终于摔门而去。

门上的风铃疯狂地响起来的一瞬间，F就好似脱力一样瘫坐了下来。

“喂。你在想乜啊。”没过多久，F似乎已经平复了下来。他偏过头来看Y，嘶哑着嗓子问道。他慢慢地往下滑坐一点，更舒服地把自己嵌在椅子里面。

Y想了想，谨慎地回答：“玻璃渣子不好清理。”

F嗤笑了一声，没作声。

Y的第三支烟也抽完了。他在心里估摸了一下时间，觉得吹风吹的够久了。最近天变得有些冷，于是拉了拉领口，拽开了后门。

他回到前面的时候，他们的争执正好到收尾。他们似乎都心平气和了下来，像是闹了多年分居的夫妻，最后还是要疲惫地坐在律师的桌子前面商讨财产分割。

“你胃不好，莫饮这么多酒了。”他听见H说道。

“好啊，听你的咯。”F似乎已经醉了，啪地把酒杯丢在地上，然后像是恶作剧成功一样咯咯地笑起来。他笑闹着要去挑H的下巴，后者蹙着眉头，滑稽地往后仰身体，避开他伸过来的手。

自己讨了个没趣，F收回了手，嘟着嘴赌气道：“你快走啊——快走啊扑街——”

Y照例站在通往前面店面的走廊阴影里，远远看着。

有一瞬间他以为H今晚会留下来。他从来没见过他们之间的气氛有今晚这么平和。可是H的手机这时候却响了——他接了起来，表情似悲似喜，连说“好啊，好啊……没啊，没什么感想……”

他刚刚挂断，又一通电话进来。

“是喔……那要请你食饭咗……”他第二次挂断电话。

F安静地趴在吧台上，脸颊贴着自己的臂弯，一双亮而有神的眼睛望着他，仿佛20年前的昨日重现。

“有业做啊？”F笑着说。

H的喉咙滚了滚，“没”这个字含在嘴里无论怎样都吐不出来。他最终还是点了点头。

F转过身去，欣赏自己的酒柜，表情满意极了。Y知道他一转身大约已经看到了自己，但放空的眼睛仿佛却没把他容纳进视线中。

“几好喔……我几中意这样的生活。”F轻飘飘地说道，轻得像是要被H推开门刮进来的冷风吹散。他摸索着去抓酒杯，却不慎把它打翻了，酒液洒出来，弄脏了不久前才清理干净了奶茶的台面。

H似乎顿了顿。他没回头，也许他回头了就不能再走了，可他清楚明白自己要什么。风铃响过一遭，门合上了，写着Closed的小木牌轻轻撞在门上，格拉格拉地响。

“我会再来睇你。”他这么说了。

Y慢慢走出来，插上门，把翻倒在吧台的酒杯立回去，里面的酒快要倒空，只剩下浅浅的一底。他找出刚洗干净的毛巾来，重新擦掉那些酒渍。

“喂，话给你个故事喔。”F拿起那个酒杯，把最后一点酒液倒进嘴里，然后捏着它细细的脚来回转。

“有一年夏天我在一家鞋店做业。不是为别的，那家店有一双鞋子我中意好久喔。”F说，似乎回到17岁的夏天，就连店子对面蝉鸣的声音也渐渐清晰起来。

“做两个月工呢，再加上阿H跑龙套的钱，大约就买得到它。”F比划着，“是双几靓的女鞋。我还记得上面有个红色的蝴蝶结。”

Y一脸古怪，又有些憧憬似的，顺着这句问道：“女鞋？你着啊？”

“痴线。不着就买不得啦？”F嗔怪地看他一眼，酒精晕红了脸颊，带来几分困意，让他趴在了吧台上。“中意就是中意嘛，中意就是没理由的啊，中意一样东西非要有用才得吗？”

Y没生气，还咧开嘴笑了一下，继续问：“后来呢？”

“那时店里有两个伙计，另一个我不识的。我成日盯着那双鞋，瞎子也看得到咯。”

H那天到店里的时候，正是一天最闲的时间，他作为一个龙套演员，开工的时间总是和别人恰恰相反的。F和另一个伙计正坐在鞋店里给客人休息的软凳上面喝汽水。

H和F对视了一眼——后者咧着嘴呵嚇呵嚇地无声笑了，故意偏过头去，装作和不大熟的伙计说话的样子，眼角却瞥在H的身上，含着笑意地。

H于是也微笑了。他走到柜台前，指着橱窗里的一双女鞋问道：“老板，那双鞋多少钱？”

老板是个心慈的老头，正把报纸贴在圆眼镜上仔细阅读，闻言抬头看了H一眼。他并没因为H自己都穿着半旧的工装裤和运动鞋就看不起他，笑呵呵地问道：“小伙子，buy来送给女友啊？”

“是啊。”H点头，很诚恳的样子。

“他看中你中意给女友的那双了哦。”那个伙计拿肘部推了推F，用气声很低声地说道。

F偏头看他一眼，什么也没有说，只是带着甜蜜的笑意。

“哇——这么巧，你们中意的不会同一个女吧？”那个伙计还在漫无边际地猜测，自娱自乐着，吭哧吭哧地笑得难听。

“你的女一定几靓喔！”老板赞叹道，“1300元——喏，我看你合眼缘喔，1000得了。”

虽然早就见过标牌上面好看的数字，可真听到价钱的时候H还是稍稍面露难色。那确实是一双很贵又很漂亮的鞋。H很快就调整好了表情，说道：“感谢老板了！不过我得到月底开咗工钱才pay得起——冇知您可不可以帮我留下6.5码的那双——我付定金也得。”

说着，H从口袋里翻出一堆面值不大的零钞来，里面间杂着几张红色钞票，皱着眉点起数来。

老板抓着报纸连连摆手，那些薄薄的纸张发出簌簌的响声。“唔用的啦，唔用啦。我呢度也不得几个人光顾，留给你得了。”

F又给自己添了一杯酒，金色的酒液到半满时Y终于忍不住抓住了酒瓶的瓶颈，没花几分力就从F醉到没力气的手里抽出了酒瓶。

“少喝点啊，老板。”他动作自然地从架子上取下一个酒杯，给自己也倒了半杯，然后把酒瓶放在了自己身边远离F的一侧。

F含笑睨他一眼，没拆穿他的小把戏，又或许只是醉了。他抿了一口酒液，沾湿了粉红色的嘴唇。

“后来呢，那个伙计看着老板老咗，想偷店里的鞋子出去买。那家伙是个傻咗——还对我说帮他的忙就把那双鞋送给我——不然就要被H那个穷小子买走了，痴线哦，他不晓得Hbuy来也是送给我的嘛。”

“那你拒绝他了？”Y问道，他自己也说不上来，却觉得气氛渐渐变得微妙起来。

“没啊，我同意了。”出乎意料地，F却得意地这么说道。“我有什么拒绝的理由吗？”他凑近了Y问道，迷离地醉眼就贴着Y的下颌，Y甚至看得清他纤长浓密的眼睫毛，闻得到他身上淡淡的暖暖的杏仁味。

Y不知道F有没有发现自己那一瞬间掩藏在平静的脸下面的心跳失序。总之F像只狡黠的猫一样半眯起眼睛，从Y外套内侧的兜里用两个手指夹出一包烟来，心满意足地抽出一支叼在嘴里。

“你以为我是乜好人嘛？那你就猜错咗。”他点着了香烟，朝Y脸上吐出了一口烟雾。“我当然应承咯，千来元可不就似一笔飞来横财么。自己的钱省下来，buy些别的乜不好？

“可是那时候还是太天真咗。”F深深吸了一口烟，专注地凝视着吐出的烟雾变淡消失在空中，Y则专注地凝视他线条漂亮的侧脸。“哪有那么好的事情——世上冇不透风的墙，你知吗？”

F转过头来，直直盯着Y的双眼——那种仿佛完全看穿了他的眼神让他呼吸一窒。他甚至以为F是在嘲讽Y自己的愚蠢和无能为力。

“我在差馆按了手印，那笔买鞋的钱还是冇省得下来……”F托着腮说道，表情多了几分迷离，好像陷入了更深的回忆。“可我真几中意那双鞋哦……”他非常、非常轻声地感叹着，像是怕惊碎了自己的梦。

当F吻上来的时候Y还没有反应过来。

他瞪大了眼睛，看着F的脸越凑越近，他一时竟然不知道自己在想些什么，只是完全空白着，直到嘴唇被柔软的湿润的另一对唇瓣触碰。

F很有经验，他耐心地挑拨Y的唇瓣，用舌尖在他齿关轻扫，让他顺从地把自己的舌头放进口腔。然后就像一位好奇的客人，挑逗却不显得粗鲁地细细舔过Y嘴里的黏膜，最后与他舌头交缠。

这个吻持续了很久。

直到F轻轻把Y推开，含着笑意和酒意打趣他：“你傻的啊？点乜接吻不懂合眼的？”

Y傻兮兮地眨了两次眼以示无辜。这不妙。他想着，气氛完全被F把控着，他感觉自己的身体都有些不听使唤。Y不是处男，也早和女人做过爱，无论是年少时真诚的相拥，探索彼此青涩的身体；或是在夜总会叫来妖娆的小姐，互相调着情撞进宾馆的房间。他总是强势的那一方，掌握着节奏，自我满足之余也给别人一点甜头。

而F和他见过的任何人都不一样。

他一只手撑在吧台上，侧着脸朝他笑。嘴唇在昏暗的灯光下亮晶晶的，那是他们刚刚接吻的痕迹。

“上我。”F说，他甚至懒得伸出一只手去。Y已经控制不了自己地站了起来。

他把他按在吧台上，近乎粗暴地扯掉他黑色的围巾和粉色的外套，迫不及待地探索他身体的每一寸，用自己已经硬的发痛的阴茎蹭弄他的股间。

他不想再听F诱惑的故意压低的声音，他想要他没力气再给自己画上美丽的妆勾引每一个能带来片刻欢愉的人，他要他只能发出喘息和压抑不住的呻吟。

可Y发现这更糟了。这只是让F变得更像一泉深水，让他无法自拔地沉溺其中。他中意听F的呻吟，于是就更努力地舔吻他的脖子，揉弄他的乳头。他深深插进F体内——于是后者不客气地抱怨他的粗鲁，生气地揪弄他的头发，却换来让人腿软的一阵抽弄。于是F就只有躺在吧台上抽气的份了。

他们用力地互相吻着，Y觉得他已经被F口中残留的酒精搞得醉了。他不免在心中觉得有些不公平，仿佛自己才是沉湎更多的那一个，于是用力在F锁骨上留下一个牙印，像是孩子气地盖下一个戳记，又像是奢望他身体记住自己多些。

射过一次之后Y跌跌撞撞地拉着F往里面走，精液羞耻地顺着他的屁股和大腿淅淅沥沥地滴了半路。直到Y一把抱起手软脚软的F丢在床上。

然后他们做了第二次。F像是想证明些什么一样，祈求Y更深地进入自己，而后者听着他在耳边的哭叫，于是从善如流地把他干到说不出话来。

他们疯狂了大半个晚上，在房间的大床上，在浴室，甚至在阳台。弄得到处是白色的精液，还有各种液体留下的暧昧痕迹。

最后一次F几乎是被做昏了过去。Y简单地架着他在花洒下面胡乱冲了凉，找了另一间屋把他塞进被子里。

他蹲在床边，依然望着F的侧脸。

他不觉得F像是他再三嘲讽自己的那样。F很真实，像一道光，像一团火，兀自燃烧着，全然不管那真实是否烫伤别人。而人总是忍不住要到光那里去的。

他小心地替F掖好被角，关上那些不小心泄露的旧事，把它们一一收敛，掩藏在厚厚的被子底下。

然后他翻身挤上床，将被子连着F一起抱在怀里。

从差馆出来的路上F和H格外沉默。

还没捂热的钱成了保释金，换取的是一片虚无。F几次开口想说些什么，却无从说起。而H只是闷着头一个劲往前走，大步子差点把F甩下。

快到家的时候F终于跟不上了，气恼地甩开一直试图捉住H袖子的手，一屁股坐在了路边。

“你不讲言是乜意思嘛！你憎我、怪我都得，骂我就好了啊！你不讲言，我好惊的啊。”

“我不怪你的啊，我係怪我自己的嘛。”H停下来，紧紧蹙着眉，终于说道。

“不……不是，都是我错……”F有些慌了，他从没见过这样的H，疲惫又失望，脊背挺得很直，却像是马上要折断了。“我不要那双鞋的了嘛……”他站起来，试图掰正H的身体面对自己。

“没事，没事……”H挥开他试图碰触自己脸庞的手，微微偏过头去。“你让我想想，让我想想……”他慢慢地坐下来，像是没了力气。

F有些慌乱起来，他想解释自己不是个贪慕虚荣的人，可他却又的确应承了那个伙计替他隐瞒。他想说那个伙计出尔反尔，用一双运动鞋打发了他，还说「平时穿这样鞋子的女仔肯定也看不上你啦」。却不知根本没什么女孩子，中意这鞋子的只有F一个。

他觉得有些委屈，可却只好把苦水自己咽下去。此刻那些全都梗在了喉咙里，像是一团吐不出的乱麻。他小心地注视着H的脊背，围着他兜兜转转，仿佛等待一个什么审判。

“你走先吧。”H说道，把脸埋在双臂之间，声音模模糊糊的。

“乜、乜啊……”F不知是该后退一步以示震惊，还是前进一步凑近听听是否有错，不知所措地愣在了原地。

“我叫你走先啊！”H吼——也许算不得上是吼。

他想自己也许该走比较好一些。可是两脚就像是被钉在了地面上，一步也挪不开。他怔愣惶然地睁大了眼睛，盯着自己脚边的地面，他不知道有一滴眼泪正滑出他的眼眶。

背对着他坐在路边的H站起身来，没回头，向前走去了。而F还是没能走出一步。

他想起H羞涩地同店主讲买来给女朋友时的表情。

他知道，他再也得不到那双鞋了。


	3. 03

———————  
G进来的时候发现F不在店里，只有L在吧台边上喝闷酒。Y站得老远擦杯子，只有空调微不可闻的嗡嗡声音小小地响。

“点乜？今日就你一个啊？”G拉开椅子坐下，给自己点了支烟。

L懒懒地瞥了他一眼，没作声，却用眼神示意他嘴里叼着的烟，意思是等一下F回来大约又要嫌他把屋子里弄得乌烟瘴气。

“反正他又不在呢度。”G理直气壮地无视了L的眼神暗示，甚至还怂恿他也来一支。

Y啪地把一个酒杯放在吧台上，让两个人一齐回头看他，毫无诚意地道歉：“sorry啊，放重了。”

于是G和L又约好了一般转过头去不看他，彻底地无视了Y这个waiter的存在。

“你睇过H了？”L忽然没头没尾地问道。

G一头雾水，啊了一声才发现L问的人是Y。

角落的电视机一直开着，小声地播放着，发出温柔的白噪音。男人和女人们彬彬有礼地笑着，赞美或惊诧的幅度都被限制在克制的幅度之内——那是一场颁奖典礼，已经快要进行到高潮，气氛也显得愈加热烈。

Y顿了一下，点点头。

“听说了一点事而已。”

他克制地回答，讲得模棱两可，不提自己究竟听说了什么。

“我仲以为你们在话边个呢，就係H啊。”G继续抽着烟，看着狭窄的屏幕上H变形的脸。

三个人一时谁都没说话，看着H的脸上带着些激动发表自己的感言。他讲的很真挚，也有些惊世骇俗，可仔细一想又是仔细琢磨过的，每个字句都有爆点可又没出格。

Y看着他的笑容，想起了那天晚上。

F笑意盈盈地问他：“你有业做啊？”

他的回忆被椅子腿蹭过地面的声音打断。

L推了椅子站起来，抖开外套，不知是故意还是无意地推了把G的椅子，说道：“F今日不在，我走先了。另外果个阿Y啊，替我作证烟係呢个扑街抽的喔。”

“啊，走这么早喔？”G晃着威士忌的杯子，手上的香烟跌落了些灰在吧台上，看得Y大皱眉头。“我车你啊。”

“唔要了——我走回去得了。”L挥挥手示意，“刚好醒醒酒。”

送走了L先生，店里就更冷清些，G无聊地一杯接一杯地灌威士忌，Y把L先生喝过酒的杯子放进水槽里，玻璃杯发出了清脆的碰撞声。在Y看来，L先生确实是个有些神奇的人——虽然不怎么爱说话，但意外地在店里人缘颇好，就连F也曾经打趣地说过“这家店应该让给L来开”。

电视机上的熙熙攘攘进入尾声，不知道哪个小明星正在做结尾的表演，获奖者纷纷上台，每个人脸上都带着笑，簇拥着合影留念——H就是被有意无意安排在最中间的一个。

他活得也太累了些。G托着腮想道，做事是该很认真很认真的，可是无论什么时候都认真，那就真的太令人疲惫了。就像他有时也好奇L和Y像是对暗号一样讲什么他不知道的小秘密，可是转念一想，知道了又有乜用？人活着还是不如糊涂吧。

F进来的时候G已经喝了好久，整个人都有些醉过头了——他平日里从来没喝的这么醉——他是属于有人聊天就不会喝太多的人，可今天偏偏店里只有个擦杯子没完没了的Y。

电视上面的颁奖礼早就完了，大约那些从三流到一流的演员们彬彬有礼的庆祝酒会也已经过了泰半。现在正放着什么三俗剧，女主角丢下了尊严，哭着求自己的丈夫不要离开，可男人却不为所动，垂着眼帘冷冷看着她的眼泪浮夸地流个没完。

“唔係呱？又在我呢度吸烟？”F一进门就闻到整间屋子的呛人味道，有点生气地把G的头发揉乱。他是个小毛病很多的人，明明自己也抽烟，可就是不中意二手烟的气味，次次都要客人到吸烟室去抽——他自己也会跑到阳台那边去，要是沙发套上面沾上一点烟味都会让他抓狂。

“哇，你係狗来的嘛？”G看上去倒是四平八稳，不像是个醉鬼的样子，口吻和往常无异，皱着眉苦着脸抱怨F这些龟毛的小习惯。

这样说着，他却凑在F身上，揪起他一边的外套前襟，像条大狗似的嗅来嗅去——F嫌弃地拨开他的脑袋，G却锲而不舍地凑上来。F和这个格外粘人的G“搏斗”着，一边问吧台后面的Y：“他饮咗几多？饮成呢个样子。”

Y耸肩，他还以为G是真的酒量好，却没想到他只是面色不显罢了，再加上大约酒品还不错。“饮咗大半瓶威士忌，仲有几杯龙舌兰。”

“高级熏香……你同M出去咗？”G研究了半天，总算是得出了结论，瘪着嘴不高兴地问道。

F快要把白眼翻到天上去了，没好气地回道：“係啊，去试咗他的新车。你睇，到底边个係狗来的喔？”

“他又换车？”G语气夸张地感慨道，“呢度又係乜啊？”

“係波子来的。险些揸车撞到喔，我的车开咗都几差——”F边说边把围巾摘下来，因为室内的温暖想把外套脱掉，却被G按住了手。“你做乜啊？”

“时间还早嘛——同我出去玩一下啰——？”G嬉皮笑脸地说着，跌跌撞撞站起来，拖着F往外走。

“喂！扑街啊你！”F试图摆脱大他一圈的G未果，最终连自己的围巾也没能拿上，“喂！话晒让我take我的围巾——”他愤愤不平地抗议着，门上的风铃响起来的时候Y听见他不高兴地嚷道：“你知带我出去要加钱喔！”

Y把最后一个玻璃高脚杯擦干净，放回酒柜上面。

他呆呆地站在那里，不知道在想些什么。

电视机仍然在放着那出戏，女主角用尽手段也没能挽回流连花丛的丈夫，于是决心要复仇。她用矫揉造作的语气念着内心独白：「我得不到他的心——不，他没有心——」

Y走过去，轻轻关掉了它。

G熟门熟路地拐进那家酒店——F在心里漫无边际地猜测他是不是在这一间酒店长期订了一个房间。

G不怎么喜欢在那间小酒馆做爱，他也从来不带F回他的家。倒不是因为别的，F把原因归纳为距离感——他私以为G实际上是个很难讨好的人。

虽然大方开朗，爱开玩笑，可是G从来不玩真心的。G把F按在房间的大床上，舔吻着后者因为没戴围巾而有点冰凉的脖子时，F这样走神地想着。他其实严守着自己的孤岛，不让任何人登陆。

他惧怕安定，惧怕一成不变的乏味，惧怕家的感觉——F纵容着G没轻没重地在他锁骨处留下吻痕，然后拉开他的外衣丢在地上。他顺从地揽着G的脖子，稳住自己的身体，任由后者探索。

“喂，你走神咗。”G不满地咬了一口F的乳头，唤回F的注意力。也许是因为酒精的刺激，他觉得自己今天不像是自己了，他用的力有些多，急躁略带些粗鲁的风格与他往日大相径庭。“你究竟有乜秘密啊？也话给我知啊。”他堪称不满地抱怨着，揉搓F的胸部，让后者的喘息越来越急促。

“……嗯——你轻点喔……”F呻吟着，轻轻推他，可总带着几分欲拒还迎的意味。“你真要知？明早可别后悔喔。”

要是往常，G一定说着玩笑话“我可不要，要係边日你自己讲出去了，还要嫁祸给我”，疏远地掩饰起自己的好奇心。可今天他真的太醉了，于是不小心泄露了心里话，喋喋不休地抱怨着：“係喔，你仲係偏心，你同那小子才识得几天嘛……”

这话怎么听起来都有些酸味，再加上他一手不停撸弄F的阴茎的动作，好像是威胁又好像是讨好。

“唔……哈嗯……”F被他弄得快要到了，可G却恶意地停下了动作，等到他稍稍疲软，又继续刮弄马眼，让F重新兴奋起来。“……你还要唔要搞嘛……”F被他弄得浑身发软，整个人在白床单上乱蹭，微凉的皮肤早就温暖起来，泛出令人想要舔弄的粉红色。

G从喉咙里发出一声低笑，沾着润滑剂的手指耐心地进入了他的身体——被按到前列腺的F感觉自己的脑子里只剩下了射精的念头，眼前的白光退去之后才开始漫无边际地思考G到底是什么时候把润滑剂找出来的。

G却没有就这样放过他，继续揉摁着前列腺的一点，刚刚射过的F暂时没法再硬起来，于是只好软弱地挣扎着，想要躲开——G只是轻轻扶着他的腰就化解了这微弱的反抗。

“……喂，你做乜啊……”F脸上的表情也不知道是痛苦还是欢愉，胡乱把手插进G的发间，好像那种粗糙的质感也能带给他快感似的。

“话给我知啊……？”G还没放弃，继续痴缠着，执拗地抚摸F每个敏感的部位，故意含吻他的耳垂，仿佛试图把舌头钻进F的耳洞一样，然后再亲吻他耳后敏感的皮肤，在那里留下泛红的痕迹。

F被他搞得好气又好笑，快感还源源不断地涌上来，让刚射过精的他觉得像泡在温水里，嘴唇和手指的触感过于明显，让他忍不住地微微颤抖，连声音都是——“你係……baby仔嚟的吗？唔係……你自己话……冇要知呢些……的乜？”

G没作声，抗议似的抽出了手指，换上了自己的阴茎——插得F最后的问句含在嘴里半天没有问出来。他好像不想听到F顾左右而言他的说辞，他和F接吻，用舌头把话语搅碎在了唇齿之间。

接下来就和此前的无数次一样，他们缠绵地接着吻，下身紧紧相连，彼此都享受着性爱的快感。整个房间里都是暧昧的水声，夹杂着从接吻的空隙漏出的呻吟。

F射出第二回的精，已经稀薄了许多。

他感觉肛口一热——G也高潮了，整个人压在他肩膀上，把脸埋在他肩窝，舒服地呼噜两声，居然就那么睡了过去，不动了。

“G？”F试探地叫他，可是根本没得到回应。他微微叹了口气——艰难地把被G压在身体下面的手臂抽出来。理智让他很想去冲个凉，可现实是他一个指头都不想动，高潮的余味还在他身体里来回乱窜，让他觉得懒洋洋的，舒服极了。

他伸出手把玩G的手，两个人的手背叠在一起，颜色差的很多。F觉得有点有趣，挣扎着探手勾来床头柜上的手机，拍了张“手部肤色对比照”，自得其乐地存了起来。

“冇係吧……玩真嘅。”他喃喃自语着，“冇同我呢样的人玩真嘅啊……唔值得的。”他好像说给自己听。

他同G已经认识15年了。

他们那时候都很年轻，F脾气很差，十天里有多半能和客人吵起来，最过分的一次F拿可乐瓶砸了一个地中海大叔的头，把瓶子敲得啵啵响也没碎掉——只是好像有些抖m天生欠虐一样，还非要点他的台。

G那时候也来得很勤。他似乎男女都可以，只要有张年轻漂亮的脸。F和他打过好几次照面，但也许他不是G中意的类型，G从来没点过他的台。

真正发生关系那天G喝得很醉，就像今晚。他在舞池里蹦个没完，把领带解了丢向人群——引来一片欢呼。F那天也喝得很醉，他在失去记忆之前最后的印象是被G丢过来的皮带扣砸到了头。

于是他很生气地站起来，抛下了那天的客人朝舞池中央的G气势汹汹地走过去。

后来断片的记忆就跳到了第二天。他和G全身赤裸的在酒店套间醒了过来，他浑身黏腻，哪里都不爽，宿醉的头痛得厉害，后穴大概也红肿了。听到有人在床边讲电话，就暴躁地丢了个枕头过去，正命中G的头，让他发出一声痛呼。

G当时扭扭捏捏地坐到了床头，委婉地询问了F的身体状况，然后就迫不及待地表示：“大家都係出来玩嘛，冇真心可讲的喔。虽然昨晚係我……”活似是他被人上了。

F被他念得头疼，丢了另一个枕头砸他：“丢！你仲以为你係边个啊？周润发乜？人人都上赶着让你搞乜？”他拿被子蒙着头，想隔绝噪音，忽然又想起了什么似的钻出来，“对了，出场费要另算喔。”

后来G来时也会偶尔点F陪他，F从来觉得他是个浪子，所以玩得也格外放开。他们曾经三更半夜跑到轻轨列车下面的桥洞去，用红色的漆涂鸦出“我爱你”，然后画上丑兮兮的心，可是他们都知道那做不得数的，好聚好散一场虚情假意，要说感情却还比某些怨侣要真挚些。

两个人合上了拍，G就很少再找别人，他极怕牵连感情似的，曾经私下同F讲一位坐台小姐，去的次数多了，竟然以为是真情实意，说要为了他洗手不干了——

吓得G再也没去找过她。

F笑得前仰后合，直说他伤咗一个好女人的心。

G耸耸肩，苦着脸露出现在看来很熟悉的招牌表情：

“冇办法的嘛，我做不来的啊。”

F笑骂他贱格。

他忽然想讲个故事给他听。

G却问道：“乜嚟的啊？我可唔听你嘅过去哦——人家话，知晓咗双方嘅过去，就係有咗牵扯嘛。我讲了我的，你就不许讲你的了——要唔我可要以为你中意我了。”

F那时候脾气差过现在好多，可不知怎的对G的胡搅蛮缠却颇有几分容忍，于是锤他一拳：“好啊，那你以后可冇求我。”

点解人总会变啊。F想道，把脸搁在G的头顶上，慢慢睡着了。


End file.
